


Stella und die Leserin

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, Deaf Character, F/F, First Meetings, References to Jane Austen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Stella ist gerade auf dem Heimweg, als sie sie zum ersten Mal sieht.





	Stella und die Leserin

Stella ist gerade auf dem Heimweg, als sie sie zum ersten Mal sieht. Sie hatte noch überlegt, ob sie nicht einfach zu Fuß gehen sollte, aber mit einem Mal ist sie froh, die paar Minuten an der Haltestelle gewartet zu haben und in diesen Bus gestiegen zu sein. Sie sitzt ein paar Reihen entfernt, Stella gegenüber. Ihre Haut hat die Farbe von perfektem Milchkaffee und wilde Locken fallen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie ist wunderschön, aber das ist nicht der Grund dafür, dass Stella einfach nicht wegsehen kann. Es ist ihre Mimik, die Stella gefangen nimmt. Die Brille ist auf ihrer Nase weit nach vorne gerutscht, sodass Stella jedes Weiten oder Zusammenkneifen ihrer Augen erkennen kann. Stella sieht jedes Stirnrunzeln, jedes Schmunzeln, das gespannte Innehalten, als sie eine Seite ihres Buches umblättert. Erst jetzt hat Stella einen Blick für den Einband übrig: _Stolz und Vorurteil_. Und so mitgenommen wie das Buch aussieht, wird es gerade nicht zum ersten Mal gelesen. Wenn es ihre eigene Ausgabe ist, weiß sie genau, was als nächstes passiert, und ist trotzdem vollkommen in ihre Lektüre vertieft. Oder vielleicht hat sie sich das Buch auch ausgeliehen und weiß noch gar nicht, was für einen Schatz sie da in Händen hält. Stella denkt an das zerlesene Buch, das in ihrem eigenen Rucksack steckt: _Verstand und Gefühl_. Kurz ist sie versucht, es hervorzuholen und dann irgendwie die Aufmerksamkeit der schönen Fremden auf sich zu lenken. Aber so etwas macht Stella nicht.

 

Das nächste Mal sieht Stella sie nur ganz kurz. Sie war gerade beim Bäcker und weil ihr ein paar Leute entgegenkommen, hält Stella ihnen die Tür auf. Als letztes betritt die Schöne aus dem Bus den Laden. Stellas Leserin. Sie blickt auf, schaut Stella direkt ins Gesicht und sagt: „Danke.“

Fast wünscht Stella sich, sie könnte ihre Stimme hören. Dann tritt Stella auf die Straße, bleibt vor dem Schaufenster mit den Broten und Kuchen stehen. Sie wüsste gerne, was die Leserin kauft, was sie gerne isst, aber in diesem Moment sieht sie nach draußen. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Die Leserin lächelt. Stella lächelt zurück und geht weiter. Das war ihre erste Interaktion.

Wie merkwürdig, denkt Stella, denn sie scheinen sich schon so gut zu kennen. In Stellas Tagträumen haben sie sich jede Verfilmung von Jane Austens Romanen angesehen, die sie finden konnten, haben sie bis ins kleinste Detail ausdiskutiert. In Stellas Tagträumen sind sie Hand in Hand am Fluss spazieren gegangen, haben sich gestritten und wieder vertragen, haben sich geliebt und gehasst und wieder geliebt. In Stellas Tagträumen werden sie bald für ein Wochenende nach Paris fahren. Sie werden stundenlang durch den Louvre laufen und das Grab von Oscar Wilde besuchen und abends werden sie sich an der Seine im Licht einer pittoresken Straßenlaterne und mit dem Eiffelturm im Hintergrund küssen. Und in der Wirklichkeit? Ein Dankeschön, ein Blick, ein Lächeln. Wie merkwürdig, denkt Stella.

 

Das dritte Mal sieht Stella sie erst, als es schon zu spät ist. Es ist endlich warm genug, um die Pause draußen zu verbringen und Stella sitzt mit ihrer Kollegin vor einem Café in der Sonne. Zum Essen kommt sie kaum, denn Miriam war für ein paar Tage nicht da und verlangt danach, über den neusten Bürotratsch informiert zu werden. Nicht dass Stella sich da lange bitten lassen müsste, aber sie ist trotzdem froh, als Miriam sich noch einmal in die Speisekarte vertieft, und Stella endlich nach ihrer Gabel greifen kann. Jemand geht an ihrem Tisch vorbei. Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt Stella tanzende Locken wahr. Sie blickt auf. Es ist ihre Leserin. Sie sind gerade erst aus Paris zurückgekommen und haben sich dazu entschieden, zusammen einen Hund zu adoptieren. Stella möchte sie fragen, ob sie bald ins Tierheim fahren. Da kann sie doch nicht einfach so an ihr vorbeigehen, ohne sich auch nur zu ihr umzudrehen. Stella merkt erst, wie sehr sie mit ihren Gedanken abgedriftet ist, als Miriam ihr mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herumwedelt.

„Die Frau gerade saß an dem Tisch da drüben“, lässt Miriam sie wissen. „Und sie hat die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber geschaut.“

Stella lächelt. Vielleicht hätte ihre Leserin auch lieber wieder in dem kleinen Café am Montmartre gesessen.

 

Dreimal sieht Stella sie noch, ohne ihr zu begegnen. Und dann sitzt Stella eines Sonntags mit ihrem Buch auf einer Bank im Park, aber anstatt zu lesen beobachtet sie die Hunde, die über die Wiese tollen. Hier gehen Stella und ihre Leserin auch jeden Tag mit Darcy spazieren. Manchmal machen sie sogar noch einen kleinen Abstecher zum See ein paarhundert Meter weiter. Darcy ist ein Mischling, aber es steckt irgendeine Rasse in ihm, die das Wasser liebt. Ein Labrador vielleicht. Gestern hat er sich gleich neben Stella kräftig geschüttelt, als er aus dem See kam. Stella war ganz nass danach und ihre Leserin hat sie ausgelacht. Stella wollte sich ärgern, aber sie konnte nicht. Wenn sie lacht, ist sie noch schöner.

Jemand setzt sich neben sie auf die Bank. Stella wendet sich der Person zu. Und sieht in _ihre_ Augen. Sie sind braun und goldene Funken strahlen darin.

„Hallo, ich bin Mona.“

Mona heißt ihre Leserin also. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte Stella das schon immer gewusst.

„Stella.“

„Wir haben uns schon so oft gesehen. Schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Stella.“

Stella nickt. Sie hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht nur gesehen hat, sondern auch gesehen wurde. Von ihr.

„Du gebärdest?“, erkundigt sich Stella, denn Mona hat noch kein Wort gesprochen. Jetzt allerdings zieht sie ein Tablet aus ihrer Handtasche und tippt etwas darauf.

„Ich habe dich in diesem Café gebärden sehen und mir danach genug zeigen lassen, um dich nach einem Date zu fragen.“

Stellas Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen. „Nach einem Date?“

„Gehst du mit mir essen?“, gebärdet Mona.

Ihr erstes Date hatten sie bei dem Italiener am Marktplatz. Es war ein stürmischer Tag und sie hatten das Lokal kaum verlassen, als sie von einem Wolkenbruch überrascht wurden. Ihr erster Kuss hat nach Regen geschmeckt. Heute scheint die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie herab.

„Was, jetzt sofort?“, vergewissert sich Stella. Mona zuckt mit den Schultern und tippt wieder etwas auf ihrem Tablet. Sie lächelt, als sie es Stella hinhält.

„Wie oft wird die Freude durch Vorbereitungen verdorben, durch törichte Vorbereitungen! Wieso gönnen wir uns den Genuss nicht sofort?“

Jane Austen. Stella sieht Mona einen langen Augenblick an und sie weiß, dass sie strahlt. Stella nickt und Mona berührt sie sanft am Ellenbogen, als sie aufstehen, dirigiert sie zum Ausgang des Parks. Mit ihrer Leserin war Stella in Paris, aber vielleicht möchte Mona lieber nach London oder nach Rom. Mit ihrer Leserin hat Stella einen Hund adoptiert, aber vielleicht mag Mona Katzen viel lieber. Mit ihrer Leserin war Stella beim Italiener am Marktplatz, aber vielleicht schlägt Mona eine ganz andere Richtung ein. Und vielleicht wird ihr erster Kuss gar nicht nach Regen schmecken, sondern viel besser. Stella wird es herausfinden.


End file.
